The Triplets And The Black Knight
by Marialine
Summary: It's like Sonic and the Black Knight, but with his triplet brothers; Maurice and Ogilvie backing him up on it. Hints of Sonadow, Maurclipse and Ogilcelot.
1. The Triple Arrival

In Camelot…

A hooded, red-haired female wizard called Merlina was running in the cloudy daytime, a scepter with a crystal ball in her hands as she fled.

From above, a creature called the Black Knight, a.k.a the corrupted King Arthur, was on his horse as he flew across the sky. He took out his sword and slashed a rip in the air, summoning his minions from the Underworld.

These shadow-like creatures surrounded Merlina, who stared at them in fear before she hit the ground with the end of her staff and began to enchant her incantation.

"Ifaras zaras yezaras, Ifaris zaris yezarik." she changed. "O brave knights, strong as the crystals, swift as the wind and light-hearted as the air, heed my call."

Suddenly, a portal opened above them and three, identical azure hedgehogs came in falling with four chili dogs.

"Woaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" they all landed on the hard ground, face-planting.

They groaned as they stood, rubbing their heads. The eldest one called Maurice struggled to stand while the youngest one called Ogilvie was able to stand up first before the two. As they stood, they were able to each catch a chili dog in their hand. The middle triplet called Sonic stood up last and quickly ran to catch two chili dogs in his hands.

"Phew!" he sighed in relief once both were safe. "That was too close!"

"Sure, that's your main concern right now…" Maurice rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Hey…where are we?" Ogilvie asked with wide, fearful lime green eyes as he looked around.

"Beings from a distant world!" the three turned to see Merlina run up to them. "Forgive my abrupt summons!"

Maurice glared at her while Ogilvie scratched his head as Sonic looked around and smirked, eating a chili dog confidentially the moment he saw the shadow-like knights surrounding them.

"Oh, I get it." he chuckled and gave a grin. "No problem! We're used to stuff like this! Right, guys?"

"True…" Maurice muttered, eating his chili dog.

Ogilvie also ate his then the three went to attack and take out their enemies. The last chili dog from Sonic's hand was leaped up into the air as he ran to take out the army whilst Maurice used his crystals and Ogilvie used his air powers until they were surrounded no more.

Merlina was surprised and jumped when she turned to see the three in front of her again as if nothing happened as Sonic caught his chili dog again. They heard a horse and turned to see the Black Knight standing in front of them.

"Great…" Maurice groaned and Ogilvie gulped in fear.

Sonic huffed and after a long pause, he advanced to the front to attack the Black Knight, much to the female wizard's alarm.

"No! You mustn't!" she grabbed him and pulled him back, sending the four of them down to fall.

"Ugh!" Ogilvie rubbed his aching head. "Ouch, that hurts…"

Maurice gritted his teeth and glared at Merlina with suspicion as she made a small twister around them for protection and escape.

"Nooooo!" Sonic screamed after seeing his chili dog fly away from his hand until they disappeared.

The Black Knight rode off and flew to the front of a cliff, where three knights stood and knelt down at his presence.

"I shall give chase." he told them solemnly. "Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight."

They nodded and he rode away, flying far.

They stood up and the purple cat female knight called Sir Percival turned to her comrades. "Let's go."

"Must we?" the red echidna male knight called Sir Gawain had his doubts. "She is the Royal Wizard after all."

"The King's orders are absolute, Gawain." the red-striped, ebony hedgehog male knight called Sir Lancelot said with folded arms.

"I know, but..."

"Without loyalty to the king we are nothing." Percival pointed out, making Lancelot nod in agreement before walking away.

As soon as the closest knight to the king was out of range, the female knight sighed.

"Still, the King...He has changed, and this kingdom.."

Finally, the two knights walked, following behind the ebony hedgehog knight.


	2. Introduction And Suspicions

"Why'd you stop me?" Sonic asked the female wizard, an annoyed look on his face as the four of them walked through the woods. "I could have taken him down, no problem!"

"Sure, Nic," Maurice chuckled with folded arms. "Sure…"

"You do not understand," Merlina said with fear. "He cannot be wounded."

"But…how can that be?" Ogilvie scratched his head, confused.

"He bears the scabbard of Excalibur."

Maurice narrowed his eyes at her as Sonic got into thinking.

"Hey, wait a second..." he seemed to focus on thinking. "I think I've heard that name before? Ummm lemme see..."

Merlina smiled. "Excalibur is King Arthur's sword."

"Oh yeah right!" Ogilvie gasped and grinned. "So that means..."

"This is the land ruled by King Arthur."

"Woah," Sonic gasped. "but was that really the King himself? I mean he seemed way different in the stories."

"Yeah," Maurice felt uncertain and uneasy in the female wizard's company. "REALLY different…"

"Who are you, anyway?" Ogilvie questioned, being cautious as usual.

"Let us go. We can talk along the way. But let me introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard."

"I'm Sonic," the azure speedster grinned. "Sonic the Hedgehog. And these are my older and my younger brothers; Maurice, Maurice the Hedgehog and Ogilvie, Ogilvie the Hedgehog,"

"Hello there!" the lime-eyed azure hedgehog waved.

"Hold it!" Maurice pulled his brothers close as they came to a stop.

He glanced at Merlina for a while before turning back to them.

"Guys, I don't know if we should follow her," he whispered. "Or even trust her, for that matter,"

"What?" Sonic scratched his head.

"Why shouldn't we?" Ogilvie was just as confused.

"Think about it," Maurice was very suspicious. "She seemed to be REALLY prepared to tell us that we are where King Arthur rules and that he has the scabbard of his sword the Excalibur. Wouldn't she be cautious because we're beings from a distant world? She should NOT trust strangers unless she had a plan…"

Unfortunately, his brothers couldn't follow his theory.

"Sorry, Ric," Sonic shrugged, placing a hand on his older triplet brother's shoulder. "but I just don't get you,"

"Same," Ogilvie nodded before they turned to continue walking.

Maurice growled as he watched them go.

'Yeah, sure. Don't hear me out. But if Merlina catches you two off-guard, don't tell me that I didn't warn you…'


	3. Strange Tale, Odd Request

"So…" Ogilvie felt nervous and frightened to ask. "what happened to King Arthur?"

"Yeah, how did he turn into that…dark being?" Sonic added.

"Well," Merlina sighed. "it all happened in the past. He was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all. However..."

"He got a little sidetracked in all of the praises?" Maurice raised an eyebrow.

Merlina nodded. "Yes. Nimue, the Lady of the Lake gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of immortality its scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legions from the Underworld. He is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and chaos."

"You mean like big old haunted house?" Sonic grinned, thinking childish as usual. "Haha! This will be cool! It will be like Halloween all year long!"

"Maybe so, but I fear there will nobody left to enjoy it. We must act now."

"You mean we should take out King Arthur?" Ogilvie bit his bottom lip worriedly. "What about the immortal thing?"

Merlina pointed to a direction with her scepter that led deeper into the woods. "Beyond this misty lake, sleeps a sacred sword. With that sword..."

"Yeah, yeah," Sonic went up front, always in a rush. "we'll go get it. Be back in a flash!"

"Oh yeah!" Ogilvie jumped and floated in the air with his wind abilities. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Merlina took out three pieces of armor; a gauntlet, a helmet and a metal boot. "All of you must wear at least one of this. The one who takes the gauntlet would be the one to take the sword,"

The triplets glanced at one another and nodded.

"I'm good with this," Maurice took the metal boot and placed it on, causing a sword hilt to appear out of nowhere. "…woah,"

"Your powers are crystal, right, Maurice?" Merlina asked, unsure.

"Yeah…why?"

"With this hilt, you can make an indestructible sword made of your crystals. This hilt can create a protection around your sword to make sure it does not shatter,"

"Uh…okay…" the jade-eyed azure hedgehog's hand glowed, causing a pinkish-purple crystal to rise from the hilt until it was the shape of a sword blade then soon, the Crystal turned blue because of the protection spell. "Cool…I guess…"

"I want the helmet!" Ogilvie felt excited as he placed on the metal helmet on his head. "I feel so mysterious!"

All of a sudden, a sword with a fang-like blade end appeared in his hands, making him gasp.

"Woah! How?!" he was doing somersaults in the air like a little child.

"You air abilities can help power your new sword," Merlina explained to him. "Once it connects with it, you can command it to anything your powers can do,"

Ogilvie grinned and cheered, somersaulting again. Sonic felt happy for his little brother as he placed the gauntlet on.

"So…" he started. "I'll be taking the sword?"

"It seems so," Merlina nodded.

"Well, alright then! Let's go!"

"Good luck."

As the triplets ran off, however, Maurice's brain went crazy.

'Wait, how did Merlina know which piece of armor each of us would choose? And how did she know what happened to King Arthur? Something strange is going on here…starting with this odd request she told us to do…'


	4. The Sacred Sword Caliburn

As they went through the woods, Merlina set up some obstacles to train them early. Sonic sped through them easily, Ogilvie used his sword of air and Maurice used his crystal sword to get through the said obstacles. Most of them were easy while others were a bit challenging, like Merlina's dragon, but they were able to get to the stone when the sword was held.

As soon as he saw the sword, Sonic hesitated. "This must be it."

"Woah, it is…" Ogilvie stared at the sword admiringly, even if it was difficult to see with the front of the helmet limiting his view.

"Are you ready, Sonic?" Merlina asked, turning to the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog.

Sonic turned to her. "Ready for what?"

"If you remove that sword and take out King Arthur with it, you shall be known as the worst of knights, slayer of Kings."

'Why doesn't she have a problem telling him that…' Maurice gritted his teeth, folding his arms as his suspicions getting worse.

Ogilvie gasped. "Woah, seriously?! That seems harsh!"

But Sonic didn't care and shrugged with a grin. "Guess I can't be the hero every time…"

He went up the stone and placed his hands on the hilt then he used all his strength to pull the sword until he was able to raise it, it's blade shimmering in the sun.

"Cool…" Ogilvie was in awe while Maurice was still in his thoughts, narrowing his eyes at Merlina like there was no tomorrow.

"Ha!" Sonic smiled in satisfaction as he lowered it. "The scared sword..."

He came down to the others then Merlina said, "It goes by the name, Caliburn."

"It looks nice," Ogilvie commented.

"Not really," Maurice huffed, raising his head high,"

"I agree," Sonic agreed. "It's kinda sorry-looking."

"Fool!" the sword, Caliburn, opened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak.

"Woah!" the triplets jumped, making Sonic let go of the sword but Caliburn seemed to be able to stand on the grass with no trouble at all.

He glanced at the three and stopped at the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog. "You are the chosen one? You are but a squire!"

"Oh yeah!?" Sonic growled, gritting his teeth. "Says you!"

"Pfft…" Ogilvie stifled his laughter as he watched. "Sonic's arguing with a sword…"

"Uh…" Maurice, on the other hand, didn't like the scene. "this feels weird and awkward. Why is happening and how can this happen?"

"The sword has a mind of its own. It selects its bearer." Merlina explained.

"And you didn't tell us sooner…why?"

"I…" Merlina fell silent, making Maurice groan in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah?" Sonic chuckled and smirked. "Well, to be honest, It's got pretty smart mouth on it for a sword."

"Hmmp." Caliburn huffed at the hedgehog hero. "The impertinent one is you, knave. Brace yourself, for I will train you until you are worthy."

Before any of them could respond, however, King Arthur appeared in front of him on his horse.

Maurice and Ogilvie took out their swords while Sonic gave a confident grin and took Caliburn by the hilt.

"All right professor, work your magic!"


	5. Search For The Lady Of The Lake

The triplets' battle against King Arthur was…less than pleasant.

Maurice was badly injured since he fought his hardest against the darkness of the king so Ogilvie had to heal him before he could bleed to death. Sonic, on the other hand, was too focused on arguing with his sword than actually battling.

"This could go on forever. You sure you are a scared sword?" he gave a groan of complain.

"It is you sir, who lacks the proper fighting skills." Caliburn shot back.

Even King Arthur thought that the scene was pathetic. "Ha! A fool of a knight. Not even worth slaying."

"You see," Caliburn huffed with a slight chuckle. "he thinks so too."

"Well it's your fault." Sonic rolled his eyes. "You're a sad excuse for a teacher."

"Seriously?!" Ogilvie face-palmed at the two. "Just fight!"

As the bickering continued, King Arthur simply turned and flew away on his horse. Maurice was able to see this and growled at the two making a scene. He got up and stomped towards them, grabbing his younger brother by the ear and taking the sword's hilt.

"You, stop being an arrogant piece of shit!" he yelled, pinching Sonic's ear closer before letting go, which caused the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog to whimper in pain.

The lime-eyed azure hedgehog stifled his laughter as his jade-eyed brother turned and glared at the so-called sacred sword.

"And you, STOP BEING SUCH AN ANNOYANCE!" he gripped tight to the hilt before smashing the blade against the ground. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! FOR A FUCKING SWORD, YOU SURE HAVE A LOT OF WORDS TO LET OUT!"

"Okay, okay," Ogilvie grabbed his older brother and pulled him away from the sword. "Calm down, Ric. I think you're scaring Merlina,"

Indeed, Merlina was frightened as she held onto her staff with wide eyes that stared down at the azure triplet hedgehogs.

Sonic held and rubbed his aching ear as he stood up. He struggled to walk over to Caliburn to pull him out from where his brother stabbed him in.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No, I am not!" Caliburn wasn't pleased. "My blade would have been more blunt than it already is!"

"For as long as he bears that scabbard, we may never be able to defeat King Arthur." Merlina sighed.

"So," Ogilvie questioned. "what are we gonna do?"

"You must ask the scabbard's former owner how to hinder its power." Caliburn told them.

"And who would that be?" Maurice folded his arms.

"Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. The one I mentioned earlier." the female wizard replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go pay her a little visit." Sonic gave a grin and turned to leave.

Caliburn shook his whole sword body. "I fear it will not be as simple as that."

"Whadya mean?" Ogilvie asked, scratching his head.

"You all shall see for yourselves with your own eyes." the sword answered. "Onward my young knave."

"Stop calling me knave!" the azure speedster growled. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Very well then, I shall call you Knave the Hedgehog."

"Whatever you over-sized letter opener."

Maurice and Ogilvie exchanged smirks and glances as they both followed behind with Merlina behind them.


	6. The Blacksmith

"Hmmm..." Caliburn felt concerned for himself. "I suppose something must be done about this."

Sonic stopped and turned to the sword in his hands. "What're ya talking about?"

"Yeah, what's going on with you, Caliburn?" Ogilvie asked, joining the two with Maurice and Merlina.

"My edge has grown blunt." the sword explained. "Being in that rock for so long has taken its toll. Especially since SOMEONE stabbed me to the ground a few moments ago,"

He glared at Maurice, who rolled his eyes and turned away with no care whatsoever. Ogilvie chuckled and Sonic grinned.

"Ha!" the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog retorted. "Not the sharpest tool in the shed, huh!"

"That's because a gentleman shouldn't have such an edge."

"Gentleman? Who you calling 'gentleman'?"

Caliburn glared at him and Ogilvie finally laughed.

"We must seek out the blacksmith in the catle town." the sacred sword ignored him. "I must be presentable when we meet the Lady of the Lake."

"Alright," Sonic turned to the female wizard. "What are you going to do Merlina?... Merlina? Hello?"

Maurice turned to the red-haired female as she picked up a flower from the grass.

She placed it close to her to admire and observe it. "Why do flowers bloom, known they are destined to wither?"

The jade-eyed hedgehog narrowed his eyes at her with a raised eyebrow, suspicious again as his thoughts began to race.

"Huh?" his brothers were in deep confusion before they exchanged glances and shrugs.

Merlina sighed. "Their time of beauty is so short lived. Forgive me, Sonic, Ogilvie, Maurice. But I will be recognized in town. I shall remain behind in hiding."

"But why?" Maurice growled and Ogilvie nudged him.

"Ric, rude!" he told his older brother off.

"All right, then," Sonic shrugged and turned. "I guess its so long for now."

"Yes…" the female wizard nodded in agreement. "May your journey be safe,"

Later…

"This must be the place,"

The triplets and the sword arrived in town and entered the place where the blacksmith was said to live and work. As they entered, they saw a familiar yellow, two-tailed fox.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic greeted, only to be smacked by Maurice.

"You idiot!" he scolded.

"Nah it can't be him." Ogilvie said with a nod before he turned to the blacksmith. "This is the smithy right?"

"It sure is!" the two-tailed fox called Blacksmith smiled at them and bowed. "Welcome sir knights!"

"They are no knights." Caliburn pointed out. "At least not yet."

Sonic glared at him. "Says you."

The Blacksmith gasped as he was handed the sword. "What a magnificent sword! I've never seen one that talks before."

"Oh, he talks all right," Ogilvie sighed in annoyance.

"A little too much, if I do say so myself," Maurice huffed with folded arms.

The Blacksmith observed the sacred sword and nodded. "I know a fine blade when I see it. I am a blacksmith after all."

"Great." Sonic smiled. "Think you can sharpen this dull piece of rust?"

"Fool!" Caliburn was obviously offended. "It is you who is dull."

"Of course I could." The Blacksmith chose to ignore the argument between them. "Now what is the sword's name."

"Caliburn." Ogilvie replied.

"Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before…?"

"Sorry," Maurice interrupted, glaring at the fox. "but can you speed it up a bit. We're kinda on a hurry."

"Sure!" The Blacksmith smiled and tried to ignore the deadly glare given to him. "Leave it to me!"


	7. Sir Lancelot

"Phew! We finally made it out of that place!" Sonic sighed in relief as he and his brothers began to walk into the woods.

"Maurice, I have a question to ask. Do you mind?" Caliburn began, turning to the brother of his knave.

"What is it?" Maurice stopped and turned to the sword.

"Why do you seem suspicious about every little thing and every person you meet? Even me?"

Maurice huffed. "Because I'm protective of my younger brothers, that's why. I'm the eldest and if any of my brothers get hurt, the suspect will be facing me if he ever plans to get away,"

"Aww! Ric!" Ogilvie hugged his older brother. "That's SO nice!"

"Yeah, it is!" Sonic joined the hug and the eldest flinched.

"But if you two don't let go in FIVE seconds," he growled. "YOU TWO WILL BE MY FIRST VICTIMS!"

The two immediately let go, chuckling nervously before the two went on. As they did, however, the came across a stranger knight in their path.

"I have found you, Apprentice Knights!" he cried out at them, taking out his sword. "Enemies of my King!"

"Gah!" Ogilvie jumped as Maurice took out his crystal sword.

"Who the heck are you?!" the jade-eyes azure hedgehog cried out.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at him and gasped, freezing. "S-Shadow?"

"I am Lancelot, Knight of the Round Table." Lancelot stepped forward and glared at them. "I challenge the three of you to a duel!"

Ogilvie chuckled and took out his sword too. "Some things never change."

Caliburn was confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh nothing." Maurice grinned with a chuckles . "It's just that he looks like trouble."

"What shall it be?" Lancelot asked, eager to battle. "Will you abandon your sword and flee?"

"Sounds good to me!" Ogilvie giggled.

"Fool!" Caliburn seemed to be cross. "A knight never flees a foe."

"May I have your names, Apprentice Knights?" Lancelot questioned.

"Mine is Knave, Knave the Hedgehog," the sacred sword answered for them. "and he and his comrades accept your challenge."

"Very well then," the ebony knight wasn't fazed. "brace yourselves, Knave the Hedgehog and his fellow knights,"

"Hey," Sonic unfroze and pulled his brothers to the side. "wait just a second."

"Sonic? You okay?" Ogilvie asked.

"No," the azure speedster shook his head. "No, I'm not,"

"What seemed to be the matter, my knave?" Caliburn was curious.

"I can't fight Sir Lancelot. H-He looks like…and sounds like…like…"

"Ah, I get it," Maurice nodded and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Nic. How about you use Caliburn for defense and WE attack Sir Lancelot?"

"Yeah, I agree," Ogilvie smiled at his older brother. "What do you say, Sonic?"

Sonic was hesitant but he gave a small smile. "Alright, let's do this,"

Caliburn was still curious and confused but didn't bother to ask as the triplets faced Lancelot once again.

"Come at me one by one or all at once…I don't care!" Lancelot ran up and attacked.

Ogilvie and Maurice nodded at each other and went on all sides as Sonic held up Caliburn and blocked the knight's attack.

"Gah!" the azure speedster gasped and nearly tripped after their blades clashed.

"Hang on, Nic!" his jade-eyed azure brother jumped and soon clashed blades with the ebony knight.

"You are a fool to think to attack me all to easily!" Lancelot growled.

He pushed Maurice back and kicked him down. Ogilvie joined his brothers to regroup as they surrounded the knight.

For the past hour, all the eldest and the youngest triplet did was attack while the middle triplet simply blocked the attacks. Caliburn didn't like how his knave was acting at the battle but couldn't complain for he had no clue why he was fighting like a coward.

Finally, Lancelot kicked Sonic far into the trees then he punched Maurice down to the ground.

"Oh chaos!" Ogilvie's ears pinned before he took a deep breath and held his sword's hilt tightly and nervously. "Okay, Sir Lancelot, it's just you and me!"

"Indeed, it is," the ebony knight held out his sword. "Prepare to be slain, enemy!"

The other hedgehog attempted another attack but, due to his lack of vision because of his helmet, he tripped on a rock in front of him and began to fall. Due to instinct that surprised him just as much, the ruby-eyed knight dropped his sword and caught the other before he could fall, causing him to carry the lime-eyed azure hedgehog bridal style as the helmet fell.

"Uh…" Ogilvie's face was flushed once his lime orbs met the knight's ruby ones. "T-Thanks…?"

Lancelot' own muzzle blushed at the shimmering eyes of the younger hedgehog yet it was hidden in his helmet as he didn't bother to realize that he still had the other in his arms.

Maurice, on the other hand, noticed this the moment he stood, and smirked. 'Well, this should be interesting…'

Suddenly, Lancelot's sword caught his attention so he grabbed it and pointed it towards the ebony knight.

"No!" Lancelot dropped Ogilvie and glared at the hedgehog who had his sword. "Return that immediately!"

"Never!" Maurice ran and grabbed his little brother, who grabbed his helmet at the rush before the two grabbed Sonic and disappeared into the woods.


	8. Lady Of The Lake

"Wow!" Ogilvie was amazed after the battle. "So he was one of the Knights of the Round Table?"

"The mightiest of all," Caliburn added. "and the closest to King Arthur. It was mere luck that allowed you three to defeat him."

Maurice shrugged. "If you say so."

"He does seem mighty," the lime-eyed azure hedgehog blushed and giggled as he smiled dreamily.

"Oh?" Caliburn noticed this and smirked. "How so?"

Ogilvie's eyes widened and his muzzle reddened. "Uh…"

For the whole conversation, however, the jade-eyed azure hedgehog was eyeing his younger brother, who had his head down the whole time. The eldest triplet frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sonic?" he asked. "You okay?"

"Hmm?" Sonic looked up at him as they came to a stop.

Caliburn eyed his knave and questioned, "Why did you not fight?"

"Because…Uh…" the azure speedster gulped before a sigh escapes his lips. "Because he looked A LOT like my fiancé…Shadow…"

"Yeah, and he doesn't want to kill him," the jade-eyed snarled with a deadly glare. "I mean, if I were him and Sir Lancelot would look like MY fiancé Eclipse, I wouldn't want to battle him either,"

"Alright, that's understandable. But as for you two," the sacred sword gave a sigh then he turned to the others. "why did you not deal him the final blow?"

"Huh?" Ogilvie was confused.

"Such sympathy is an insult to a knight." Caliburn hissed, earning a glare from the eldest triplet.

"What's the big deal?" Maurice huffed, taking out the sword he took from Lancelot. "Besides I got this, didn't I?"

"That is Arondight," the talking sword explained. "one of the sacred swords of this land. Take good care of it."

"No problem!" Ogilvie gave a thumbs up.

Finally, the three hedgehogs came to a stop.

"We're here," Caliburn spoke as a familiar female pink hedgehog appeared in front of them.

"I've been waiting for you, knights from another world." The Lady Of The Lake called Nimue advanced with a calm smile.

Sonic was alarmed when he saw that Nimue looked A LOT like Amy, the girl he had been running away from constantly. Ogilvie was just as shocked to see that Nimue was looking a lot like Amy while Maurice was disgusted, knowing that the pink brat from their world was like a crazy lunatic towards them.

"Woah!" The younger triplet brothers planned to run but were stopped by the talking sword himself.

"Fools!" Caliburn scolded at the two angrily. "Where are you going?"

"But that's—!"

"You are all being rude to the Lady of the Lake. Bow your heads!"

Ogilvie sighed and obliged, followed by Sonic, who frowned in disappointment. Maurice glared at Nimue and didn't try to bow as he just folded his arms. Nimue, on the other hand, understood the reason why the eldest didn't bow so she didn't force him.

"I think I know why the three of you are here." she said. "It's about Excalibur isn't it?"

"Yeah that's right." the jade-eyed azure hedgehog glared at her with daggers. "You don't waste any time lady."

"Show some respect!" Caliburn tried to tell off but it didn't faze the eldest at all.

They entered Nimue's home and as she served them tea, she began to talk to them too.

"I'll tell you how to hinder the scabbard's power of immortality. I'm the one who gave it to him, so its kinda my fault, see. But still..."

"Still…what?" Ogilvie asked, curious.

Nimue sighed. "Who ever defeats King Arthur and takes his scabbard might end up turning out the same way right?"

"Hmm…I see…" Maurice nodded in understanding.

"So," the Lady Of The Lake stood up with a smile. "I have three tests for the three of you. Would you like to hear them?"

"Sure!" Sonic grinned. "Fire Away."

"First, free the innocents from King Arthur's dungeon. Second, offer compassion to those in need. Third, defeat King Arthur's Knights of the Underworld. You have three days. Good luck."

With that, they exited her home and she disappeared.

"I get it." Maurice nodded after thinking for a while. "She's only going to tell the secret to a true knight."

"Are the three of you up to the task?" Caliburn asked, facing the triplet brothers. "This will not be easy."

"Nothing is ever easy," Ogilvie pointed out.

"Ha! Is that even a question to ask, Caliburn?!" Sonic grinned, pulling his brothers close. "We are the world's best hedgehog and best sibling team ever! Check it out! You'll be calling us "Sirs" before you know it."


	9. Duty Of A Knight

"It's close, but it seems you three somehow made it." Caliburn remarked after the three passed a few obstacles on the road.

"Too easy!" Sonic confidentially boasted. "Piece of Cake."

"Don't try letting it go to your head, Nic," Ogilvie warned, serious.

"If he even has one," Maurice chuckled.

Sonic glared at him and was about to make a comeback when something made his ears flicker, making him stop. His brothers flicked their ears and heard the same thing so they stopped too.

"What's wrong?" Caliburn asked.

"WAAAA!" the group turned to see a kid crying.

"Hey!" The Triplets ran to her as quickly as possible. "What's the matter, kid? Are you lost or something?"

"A great big dragon attacked my village." the young girl explained, sniffling her tears.

"A-A dragon?!" Ogilvie gulped with wide eyes.

"What else did the great big dragon do, kid?" Maurice asked, eager to know.

"It took my mommy and my daddy and everybody away!" the girl began crying again and the three felt sympathetic for her.

"You know where the dragon is kid?" Sonic questioned.

"It's in the big cave, at the bottom of that mountain."

"All right." the eldest triplet nodded and gave a thumbs up. "We're on it!"

"Wait," Caliburn's eyes widened in surprise. "don't tell me you're going off to slay a dragon now!"

The youngest triplet flinched before replying. "Yes. We are."

"What of the Lady's tests? You three will never make it in time!"

"Yeah...maybe..." the middle triplet thought about it for a while then shook his head. "but we play by our own rules. Right, guys?"

"Right." Maurice nodded.

"Totally!" Ogilvie jumped with enthusiasm.

Sonic turned to Caliburn and smirked. "Remember that."

"You fool!" the sword tried to complain but it didn't faze the three to change their mind.

"Hang in there kiddo." the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog turned to the young girl.

"Yeah," his lime-eyed azure brother nodded. "We'll get your folks back."

The jade-eyed azure brother patted the girl's head. "Yeah, we promise,"

With that, the three ran off to the direction of the cave.


	10. Sir Gawain

The triplet brothers soon came upon a ruin, where a red echidna knight sat in waiting. Maurice groaned.

"I don't suppose you're going to let us by, will you?" he growled, taking out his crystal sword.

Sonic grinned as he looked at the echidna closely. "Ha! You look just like this knucklehead I know."

"Sonic…" Ogilvie bit his bottom lip nervously as he took out his air-powered sword. "Don't…"

"Ho!" the knight stood and pointed his sword at them. "You three dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table? An act most unwise my friends."

With that statement, the eldest smacked the head of his cocky brother. "What did I say about your stupid mouth letting out jokes of insult?!"

"Uh…never to do it?" the second eldest smiled nervously with a shrug, earning another smack from his serious brother. "Ow! Okay, I'm sorry! Yeesh!"

"Wait. wait," the youngest tried to reason out. "we're not trying to pick a fight with you."

"Yeah," the jade-eyed brother nodded. "We were just heading to a cave to save some people from a dragon."

"HAhh!" Gawain growled, glaring at the three. "You cannot fool me with your lies! No doubt you are after the dragon's treasure."

"Oh man." the emerald-eyed brother frowned, rubbing the back of his head. "You sound just like that knucklehead too—OW!"

Another smack hits his head and this time, it came from his lime-eyed brother, who glared down at him angrily. "One more word that comes out of your mouth, Nic, and I'LL SLICE OFF THAT DAMN TONGUE OF YOURS!"

"Ho-ho, good show," Caliburn was quite pleased by the discipline of the other brothers.

"You have defied King Arthur, you fiends!" the three turned to see the knight angry. "This place shall be your grave!"

He attacked and Sonic immediately defended his blade with Caliburn's own blade. Ogilvie and Maurice jumped to the sides then attacked at once.

"Ugh!" Gawain groaned as he was pushed back by the youngest triplet's wind, knocking him off his feet. "You dare?!"

"Obviously." the eldest triplet grinned as his crystal met the knight's blade then stomped his foot, sending crystals from underneath to attack the echidna knight.

"I shall not be defeated by you foes! Hiya!" the echidna prepared another attack, kicking the lime-eyed hedgehog and hitting the jade-eyed hedgehog to the sides.

"No!" the middle triplet's eyes widened in alarm before gritting his teeth at the knight. "You aren't getting away with that!"

He let out a battle cry and attacked, swinging Caliburn around as his blade clashed with Gawain's blade. Finally, the red echidna's arms gave away and the knight was defeated.

"NOOO!" Gawain pounded a fist on the ground. "To lose to mere apprentices! I have been disgraced!"

He grabbed his sword and placed it near his neck. "Only death can remove this stain upon my honor."

As he did, the three noticed it, alarming them. Ogilvie ran to him and grabbed his arm to stop him from continuing while Sonic took the sword away. Maurice folded his arms and shook his head.

"Give me a break." he groaned, exhausted. "What's up with all this drama?!"

"Silence!" the red echidna knight refused to listen. "Silence I say! A knight who fails their king is unfit to live!"

"Isn't there more to being a knight than just serving a king?" the lime-eyed brother asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"Huh?" Gawain was confused as the older brothers shook their heads then they all turned away.

"Let's get out of here. People to save, you know?" the emerald-eyed brother kept Gawain's sword as they walked away from the said knight.

"Agreed." the jade-eyed brother nodded. "Let's not waste our time on people who won't bother to understand,"


	11. A Lesson Of A Knight

Days later…

"The appointed time has passed."

Sonic groaned and looked at the talking sword. "Yeah, we know,"

"Don't remind us." Maurice growled as he tried to keep his rage.

Ogilvie saw the child and his eyes widened in surprise. "Woah! You've been waiting here the whole time? Sorry about that."

"Good news, though," the eldest triplet said. "Everyone's safe."

"Thank you," the little girl bowed in respect. "and sorry about tricking you."

"Huh?!" the triplets and the sword exchanged confused glances then they gasped to see the kid turn to Nimue.

"The three of you have shown courage, strength, and compassion." she spoke with a smile.

"Huh?" the middle triplet was STILL confused.

The youngest triplet's eyes widened. "But then, that means..."

Nimue nodded. "Yes, I shall show you three how to blunt the power of Excalibur, because you are all true knights,"

The brothers smiled and cheered.

"YES!"

Later…

"Hmm…" Maurice nodded in understanding. "I see. So we have to defeat all the Knights of the Round Table, and collect the sacred swords,"

Sonic and Ogilvie pulled out the swords they collected as Nimue gave a nod.

"Yes." she said. "The three sacred swords combined with your Caliburn should disspell the power of immortality that protects him."

The emerald-eyes hedgehog grinned. "Sounds like a walk in the park!"

"We'll see about that, when your head is chopped off," the jade-eyed hedgehog mocked.

"Hey, come on!" Sonic frowned as his lime-eyed brother laughed at the mockery. "Isn't about time you guys gave me a little credit?"

"Credit for what? Defense?"

"Hey!"

"Ahem," Caliburn interrupted their little bickering. "The remaining knight, Percival, is the Knight of the Grail. She is as strong as she is noble. One mistake could be your last."

"Don't worry." Ogilvie smiled confidently. "We've got one of the great sacred swords!"

The sword was surprised but felt proud on the praise. "Of course! It's about time one of you figured that out."

"Yeah…no," Maurice rolled his eyes.

"The three of us are going to make this look easy." Sonic grinned with a wink. "She won't know what hit her. We've gotten pretty used to you too."

"That is exactly what I told you not to do." The sword frowned.

"Don't try," the jade-eyed brother whispered to him. "Mic won't try to listen…"

"Hey!" the emerald-eyed brother glared at them. "I heard that!"

"Fare thee well brave knights, especially to you, chosen one of Caliburn." Nimue waved them a goodbye before disappearing.

"Should we get going?" the lime-eyed brother asked and his older brothers nodded then they all made their way to the volcanoes.


	12. Sir Percival

"So…" Ogilvie spoke up after a long moment of silence as they came to a stop. "where do you think Sir Percival is?"

"Dead in the lava part of one of the volcanoes?" Maurice chuckled, earning a nudge from his youngest triplet brother. "Ow."

"Ric! What the hell?!"

"What? I was just joking…well, sorta…"

"What is going on with that brain of yours?!"

"Deadly stuff, that's what," Sonic scoffed.

Maurice shrugged. "Meh, it's true,"

"How long will it take for us to find her, Caliburn?" the lime-eyed azure hedgehog asked, turning to the floating sword.

"We should be getting close to finding her," Caliburn replied.

"How close?" the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog frowned as he folded his arms. "I'm getting impatient…"

"You ALWAYS act impatient like that, Sonic…" the jade-eyed azure hedgehog smirked.

"Hey!"

"Guys!" the youngest triplet brother pointed to a rock near a volcano's mouth. "Look! It's her!"

The older two stopped bickering and gasped to see the purple female cat knight on the said rock as she pointed her sword towards them.

"I am Sir Percival," she said, speaking firmly. "Knight of the Round Table, servant of King Arthur. State your names and your masters, sirs."

"I'm Sonic," the middle triplet brother spoke up. "Sonic the Hedgehog. These are my brotherly comrades, Maurice and Ogilvie the Hedgehogs."

"We have no master, except the crystals all around, the wind that blows free, the air that surrounds us all," the eldest added as they all took out their swords.

"Very well," Percival nodded in understanding. "Maurice, Knight of the Crystals, Sonic, Knight of the Wind, and Ogilvie, Knight of the Air, prepare for battle!"

"Bring it on!" The Triplets charged at the female, clearly underestimating her skills as they fell to the ground the moment she dodged.

"Do not judge a woman by her armor," the female knight said as she swiftly gave an attack.

"Woah!" Ogilvie barely had time to block her sword as his blade clashed with hers. "She's quick as hell!"

"Ugh!" Maurice rubbed his aching head and picked himself up from the ground. "You think?!"

"I got this!" Sonic lunged at the female knight. "Come on, kitty-cat! Let's see what you can do!"

The two fought, their swords clashing before Maurice and Ogilvie joined in. Like the previous battles, Caliburn was yelling at them, telling them what they should do to win and defeat their enemy.

Finally, the brothers claimed victory, kicking Percival down and surrounding her. She groaned, holding her head as she looked and got up to see herself defeated.

"Well done," she said, backing away to the edge. "Sirs Maurice, Sonic, and Ogilvie…"

Suddenly, she fell off the edge of the cliff, dropping her sword.

"Percival!" the triplets screamed with wide eyes before Ogilvie jumped to rescue her, catching her just in time.

"Gil!" Maurice rushed to his little brother's aid, grabbing the lime-eyed azure hedgehog's hand.

"Ric!" Sonic followed, catching his older brother and stabbing Caliburn on the rock so they could hang on.

Soon, they all stopped falling and the Hedgehog brothers sighed in relief.

"Yikes!" the youngest triplet gulped.

"Phew." the middle triplet wiped his sweat with his arm. "That was close."

"Too close," the eldest triplet groaned in frustration.

Percival looked up at her heroes with wide eyes. "Why? Why did you..."

"Well," Sonic shrugged. "I guess you can say whim is our other master."

"Shut up, Nic, cause my arms hurt too much," Maurice growled, glaring at his younger brother and the cocky reply.

"What? But it's true…"

"Please, save the hugs and kisses for later." Caliburn pointed out and Percival blushed.

Ogilvie rolled his eyes. "I'm not straight while these two are taken so that won't be a possibility,"

"Why?" the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog smirked. "You jealous or something, Caliburn?"

"For knaves such as the three of you? Ridiculous." Caliburn huffed.

"Enough of that knave stuff already." the jade-eyed azure hedgehog gritted his teeth, annoyed.

The sword gave it a thought and closed his eyes. "Hmm. Actually…"

"Yes?" The three each raised an eyebrow.

"Hedgehog brothers, you have all mastered the code of chivalry. From this day forward, you all shall be known as; Sir Maurice, Knight of the Crystals, Sir Sonic, Knight of the Wind, and Sir Ogilvie, Knight of the Air,"

"Yes!" Ogilvie grinned.

"Alright then," Maurice smiled a little. "At least now we have a purpose to live. Time to go!"

He let go of his lime-eyed brother, who used his powers to not slip into the lava as he began to fly back to the ground. Sonic used the rest of his strength to lift his jade-eyed brother back on the surface, where Maurice was able to jump up to safety. He grabbed and kept Percival's sword before he helped his emerald-eyed brother up as their youngest brother descended beside them with the female cat knight landing with him.

"Thank you, Sirs," she bowed to respect them. "I own you three my lives,"

"No problem," Ogilvie smiled.

"Now we need to go," the eldest triplet grabbed his younger brothers wrists before disappearing into the woods with his crystal mist.


	13. King Arthur's Defeat

"Now what do we do?" Maurice asked as they stopped and sat on a rock to rest.

"Beats me," Sonic shrugged.

"Maybe I can try to find Sir Lancelot again…" Ogilvie muttered.

The emerald-eyed azure hedgehog's ears perked up then he turned to his little brother with a sly smirk. "What was that, Gil?"

"N-Nothing!" the lime-eyed azure hedgehog's face burnt in embarrassment of being caught.

"Really, now?" the jade-eyed azure hedgehog chuckled. "It sounds like you miss the ebony knight…"

"N-No, I don't!"

"What do you think, Caliburn? Did you hear what Gil said?" the azure hero turned to his floating sword.

Caliburn nodded. "Most definitely. It was too loud to be a whisper,"

"Fuck off, guys…" the youngest azure one pinned his ears.

Suddenly, Merlina appeared in front of them out of a small tornado, making the triplets gasp.

"Merlina!" Sonic and Ogilvie ran to her with joy.

'How in chaos did she know where to find us?' Maurice glared at the girl as he joined his brothers.

"I saw all that transpired through my reflecting pool." Merlina explained. "I have no words to thank you for all you have done."

'Why the hell was she stalking us for?!' the eldest triplet growled under his breath but kept himself quiet.

"Yeah," the middle triplet nodded with folded arms. "but it's not over yet."

"Sir Sonic is right." Caliburn agreed to his knight. "We must still defeat King Arthur."

"The King is on an island known as Avalon." the wizard said. "You all have become fine knights."

"Oh, cut it out…" the youngest triplet blushed in awe.

"Anyways," the jade-eyed azure hedgehog grabbed his brothers' arms and turned. "I guess we'll have to go end this thing then."

"Good luck, Sirs." Merlina waved them a farewell. "I'll await for alll of you at Castle Camelot."

Maurice's ears perked when he heard this then he came to a stop with wide eyes and smirked.

"Sonic," he said, turning to his younger brother. "you are the chosen one of Caliburn. You will go and slay King Arthur. Ogilvie and I will stay with Merlina in Castle Camelot,"

"Great idea, Ric," Ogilvie agreed with a nod. "Merlina would need protection from the Knights of the Round Table so we'll be there to help,"

Merlina gulped. "Th-That isn't really necessary…"

"I think it is," Sonic smiled at his triplet brothers. "While I fight King Arthur, you guys protect Merlina. Just give me the other sacred swords and I'll be on my way,"

His brothers nodded and handed the swords to him before he ran off to Avalon. They, on the other hand, escorted the wizard to Castle Camelot.

'Hmm…' Maurice narrowed his eyes at Merlina, who had her head down as they walked. 'I had the feeling she wanted to be alone for a reason…'

In Avalon…

Sonic and King Arthur made contact, both of them taking out and flashing their swords.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, Knight of the Wind." he bravely announced to the king. "Let's settle things once and for all, King Arthur!"

"It seems your impersonation of a knight has improved somewhat, hedgehog," Arthur replied.

"I have you to thank for that."

"Then let us have another look at that unsightly swordsmanship."

Sonic smirked. "You're going to be sorry you asked. This is it, old pal."

"Indeed." Caliburn nodded. "Give it everything you have. Only then will you prevail."

"Then bring it on King Arthur! Hiyaaa!"

The two battled with Arthur riding on his horse as the azure hero clashed swords with him. Sonic fell off the horse whenever he fought for about three times but on the fourth time, he was able to strike down the king. Arthur was taken off his horse and he fell to the ground.

"Finally!" the hedgehog stuck out his sacred sword at the fallen, corrupted king. "Give up, King Arthur! I got you now!"

"Hahaha!" the king mocked, holding Excalibur's scabbard close to him. "I am immortal, you cannot defeat me!"

As the scabbard began to glow, Caliburn cried out, "Now Sonic...the three sacred swords!"

"Got it!" Quick as lightning, the hero placed the three swords to form a triangle, surrounding Arthur as they started to glow.

"No!" Arthur began to panic as he lost his power. "How can this be?!"

"Now to end this!" Sonic slashed the king and Arthur fell down defeated.

"Noooooooo!" was all the evil king could say before losing consciousness.

"Yes!" the azure hero cheered, flashing his sword upwards. "I did it!"

All of a sudden, King Arthur dissolved into dark matter, leaving the scabbard behind. Sonic was dumbfounded.

"Huh?" he scratched his head, confused. "What the…?"


	14. Merlina's Real Plot

Back at Castle Camelot…

Percival, Lancelot and Gawain made it to the castle to see Merlina sitting down on the grass with Ogilvie and Maurice by her side with their swords. The youngest triplet brother noticed them and took out his air-powered sword.

"Halt!" he cried out, preparing to attack but his older brother stopped him.

"No," he told him. "Let them do as they please,"

"And I thought you were here to protect me," Merlina sighed. "but I guess I was mistaken,"

The eldest triplet growled at her with a glare. "I chose to be here to keep an eye on you, not protect you,"

"Why is that?"

"You know why, wizard. I don't trust you, not one little bit…"

They then turned to the Knights of the Round Table as Lancelot stepped forward.

"We have orders from the king," he said. "have you any last words?"

The wizard stood up and smirked at them. "Your 'king' was nothing more then an illusion my grandfather conjured up."

"What?!" Ogilvie's eyes widened in shock.

"I knew you were up to something, traitor!" Maurice snarled as he took out his crystal sword.

"You've better start explaining Merlina." Percival demanded.

"Yeah," the lime-eyes hedgehog pinned his ears. "what's going on?"

"Can't you see?! She was fooling us all the whole time!" the jade-eyed hedgehog was enraged.

"Meeerrrliinnnaaa!"

The group looked up to see Sonic dropping from the sky with the Excalibur's scabbard.

"You!" Gawain glared at the newcomer. "How did you come by that scabbard? Where is the King?"

Ogilvie and Maurice quickly ran over in front to protect their brother. Percival, on the other hand, held her comrade back.

"Wait." she whispered to him.

"This is all he left," Sonic explained to them. "after he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Just like one of the Knights of the Underworld."

Merlina came forward. "There was never any King Arthur."

"Huh?!" the younger triplets were confused while the eldest went in front of his brothers to protect them.

"What the fuck is going on here, Merlina?! Talk!" he pointed his blade at her.

She didn't oblige. Instead, she just smiled at them.

"Well done and thank you, Maurice, Sonic, and Ogilvie," she took the scabbard and clutched it to her chest. "With this scabbard I can erase my grandfather's biggest mistake…"

The scabbard glowed bright and her hair began to grow longer as magic surrounded her.

"What?!" the brothers took out their swords, ready to battle.

"I shall make this kingdom eternal…"

With that, she blasted energy towards them, making them scream.

"All of you, GET BACK!" Caliburn shouted and the three ran off with the Knights of the Round Table behind them.

A vortex above with black lightning and dark magic appeared in the sky as the six knights escaped Castle Camelot. Sonic led as he ran with Maurice using his crystals to float and Ogilvie flying fast by his sides while Lancelot skated behind them, Gawain tried to catch up with him and Percival hopped on the castle walls' debris. The leading hedgehog slashed another wall with his sword so they could escape then they all ran off to a hill top to safety.


	15. The Argument

"So," Lancelot began as they watched in horror as the darkness spread towards the kingdom from far, far away. "it was all part of Merlina's plot."

"It keeps spreading." Percival observed, making Ogilvie gulp and pin his ears.

Maurice shook his head. "It's only a matter of time before the kingdom is consumed."

"Gah!" Gawain gritted his teeth in defeat. "The Knights of the Round Table...must we simply stand and watch our kingdom's ruin!?"

"Gawain…" the female cat knight wanted to speak up until a certain hedgehog spoke.

"What?" Sonic was bewildered by the Knights as he stood on a mount higher than the rest. "Are you guys gonna give up just like that? Is that the best that chivalry of yours can do?"

Of course, the male echidna knight was offended. "How dare you?!"

"Listen," the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog came down. "it's like what Ogilvie said before; Isn't there to being a knight than serving a king?"

"How would YOU know what I Knight should do?" the jade-eyed azure hedgehog growled, folding his arms. "YOU are no knight,"

"He is," Caliburn reminded. "He had defeated King Arthur and proved to be a true knight,"

"I'd say that he is nothing but a BLIND knight,"

"Ric…" the lime-eyed azure hedgehog sighed, biting his bottom lip as he nervously watched his older brothers start a scene.

The middle triplet felt annoyed by the insulted. "What? Are you talking about the fact that I had no clue about Merlina's plot? No one knew she would do this!"

"I DID!" the eldest yelled. "I TRIED TO WARN YOU THAT SHE WAS UP TO NO GOOD BUT NO! NEITHER YOU NOR OGILVIE WOULD EVEN TRY TO LISTEN TO ME!"

As he spoke, his jade eyes were turning purplish-pink and crystals were starting to appear from the depths of the earth. The youngest gulped as he shrunk to Lancelot's side, afraid of the aftermath of his older brothers' bicker.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! IF YOU DID KNOW THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP MERLINA?! IF YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, WHY DIDN'T YOU CRYSTALIZE HER IN THE SPOT?! DO YOU KNOW WHY?! CAUSE ALL YOU HAD WERE USELESS SUSPICIONS THAT LED TO NOTHING!"

"Gentlemen, please," Caliburn tried to calm them down. "Let us sort this out in a calming manner…"

"SHUT UP!" the two snapped, catching the sword off-guard as it jumped and floated to the other knights' side.

"AT LEAST I HAD SUSPICIONS ABOUT HER!" the crystal-manipulating hedgehog shot back, furious. "OGILVIE WAS CLOSE TOO BUT YOU?! YOU WERE FOCUSED ON BEING A HERO! YOU TRUSTED HER LIKE SHIT! YOU DID HER FUCKING REQUESTS LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!"

"SHE NEEDED HELP!" the azure speedster pointed out. "AT LEAST I HELP OUT, UNLIKE YOU!"

"ME NOT HELPING OUT?! OH, EXCUSE ME, I FUCKING HAD TO ATTACK SIR LANCELOT AND KING ARTHUR LIKE A DOZEN TIMES! YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND, FOUGHT WITH YOUR DAMN SWORD AND ACTED WEAK TOWARDS SOMEONE WHO LOOKS LIKE YOUR FIANCÈ! WELL, OPEN YOUR GODDAMN EYES CAUSE HE AIN'T HIM!"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM IF I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH THAT I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HURT HIS COUNTERPART?! UNLIKE YOU, WHO DOESN'T EVEN LOVE HIS FIANCÈ AND JUST USES HIM LIKE A TOY!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

"YES IT IS!"

The youngest triplet brother was getting scared and slightly angry that THIS was what his older siblings were arguing about at the time of struggle. With rage, he flew in between them.

"IT IS NOT TRUE, YOU ANNOYING IDIOT!"

"YES IT IS, YOU MURDERING FREAK-SHOW!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" With a lot of air force, Ogilvie pushed the two to the sides, sending them both to the ground.

"Hey!" Sonic growled. "What was that for, Gil?!"

"You two are acting like children! Like idiotic children!"

"Maurice started it!"

"And I'm ending it! Seriously, it doesn't matter who's fault it is! All that matters is that we find a way to stop Merlina, right, Ric?!"

No answer came so the brothers turned to see their older brother sitting on the grass, chanting words as his eyes glowed full-on purplish-pink.

"Uh…Ric?" the youngest triplet gulped and hesitantly moved forward. "Y-You okay?"

"Avada… gorinta…" Maurice spoke in a hoarse manner as he looked up at his brothers. "… kalika… momosen… tekilli… ilonko… polvort… settrus…"

"Uh oh…" the middle triplet backed up and stood to run.

"Maurice…don't!" the lime-eyed azure hedgehog tried to stop the spell being casted.

"Gil, watch out!" the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog grabbed his little brother as their older brother levitated, his body surrounded with crystal magic.

"… revolu… CRYSTALLO!"

Suddenly, blasts of crystals shot the group. Lancelot and Gawain hid inside a bush, Percival dodged the crystals, Sonic ran to avoid getting hit, while Ogilvie blew some of the crystals back at the eldest.

The battle went on until finally, Nimue appeared, destroying all the crystals and catching everyone's attention.

"Lady Nimue!" Caliburn gasped.

"That is enough," she said. "It is pointless to point fingers,"

"Yeah," Sonic nodded, taking a risk by stepping forward. "We still need stop Merlina,"

"Sir Sonic is right," Nimue nodded with a smile. "and there is still time if you act now."

She held out her arms and a virtual map appeared in front of them on the ground. Maurice's eyes turned back to normal as he shot his younger brother a dirty look before paying attention to the map as four dots blinked at it's corners.

"Use the scared swords to form a barrier around the castle." the Lady of the Lake explained.

Sonic threw the knights' swords on the ground and the Knights of the Round Table grabbed them.

"Ooh…" Ogilvie's eyes widened in awe at the map. "Cool…"

"If you freaks wanna waste your time on this then go, knock yourselves out," the eldest triplet huffed before turning and walking over to Nimue. "As for me, I'm staying with her,"

"You can't be serious!" the middle triplet was bewildered by his older brother's words. "You are this team's strength! We need you in this mission!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" the jade-eyed azure hedgehog took out his sword and broke it in two.

The younger brothers gasped as their triplet brother threw the broken sword on the ground then turned away.

"Sir Maurice has no loyalty to his team…" Gawain whispered to Percival.

Maurice's ear flickered before he threw a long crystal shard at the red echidna, who yelped and jumped out of the way to not get hit.

"I HEARD THAT!" the crystal-wielding knight growled.

"Fine then." Sonic glared at his older brother. "If you wanna betray us like this, go on! WE will save this kingdom, not you. It doesn't matter,"

"Sonic," Ogilvie poked his older brother's shoulder. "Can I go with Lancelot?"

The older triplet stifled a laugh as he nodded. "Alright, go on ahead,"

The youngest triplet beamed, giving his brother a hug before running to the ebony knight.

"For the kingdom of Camelot and its people!" Percival raised her sword and the others raised theirs.

"For the kingdom and its people!"

Sonic grinned. "I'm counting on you three. At least you guys are more countable than SOMEONE over here…"

The eldest triplet gave his brother a death glare as the female cat knight turned to the azure speedster.

"Sir Sonic," she asked. "what will you do?"

"Once the barrier's up, Gil and I'll look for a chance to jump in to take down Merlina," Sonic replied with an agreeing nod from Ogilvie.

Percival was shocked, glancing at both brothers. "Surely you two jest!"

"Nah." the youngest azure knight winked. "It's just how we roll."

"Most of us…" Maurice rolled his eyes.

"Fare thee well." the feline knight nodded. "We too shall fulfill our appointed task."


	16. The Barriers

"Are we there yet?" Ogilvie asked as he and Lancelot trekked the forest.

The ebony knight stopped and nodded. "We're here."

The lime-eyed azure hedgehog gasped as they arrived at a stone pillar.

"So," he said in awe. "must be a barrier stone…"

"Indeed, it is," Lancelot folded his arms and nodded.

"It's so amazing…" Ogilvie went forward, his tail wagging as he got closer. "Totally amazing…"

Even if he wasn't the type to look at tails, or at least be a perverted hedgehog looking under/in between people's legs, the ebony knight caught a glance of the other's wagging, causing him to blush under his visor.

He cleared his threat and took out his sword.

"Ogilvie," he began, catching the younger hedgehog knight's attention. "would you…like to help me…with the barrier?"

The lime-eyed azure knight blushed a deep crimson red under his visor but he still smiled and nodded. "S-Sure!"

Lancelot went over to him and placed the sword in his hands then he helped the other face the blade down before they both smashed the sword into the stone.

"Woah!" Ogilvie gasped as stone wall depicted some sort of writing when they both took a step back from it. "What does that say?"

The ebony knight looked closer to read it. "'This stone is what part of the wind that sealeth the Dark Hollow',"

"Dark Hollow?" the youngest triplet night gulped. "What is Merlina up to now?"

"I don't know but I fear it's nothing good," Lancelot shook his head.

"Uh…Lancelot?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now. The job is done and I have to go help Sonic,"

The ebony knight's face burnt in embarrassment when he realized that he was still holding the other knight firmly. He gently let go and Ogilvie soared to the sky.

"I'll check on the others!" he told him, flying away. "I'll make sure they're okay!"

Lancelot nodded and watched as the knight descended to a different direction.

Meanwhile…

Gawain arrived at a stone pillar in the middle a part of another forest.

"Here it is." he raised his sword, the blade facing down before smashing it into the stone.

Like the first, the stone wall was depicted with more writing. As it did, Ogilvie caught sight of it and lowered down on the tree leaves to hear the knight but not be seen by him.

"'When the sacred sword pierces stone," the red knight read with narrowing eyes. "so shall return the power.' What of Excalibur, the greatest of all the sacred swords? The King wore its scabbard but I never saw the sword itself…"

"He's right!" Ogilvie gasped as he spoke to himself. "I gotta tell Sonic about this,"

With that, he soared into the clouds again and made his way to his older brother.

Meanwhile…

"This must be it." Percival said as she arrived at a stone pillar by the volcanic rocks she was in when she fought the triplets.

She smashed her sword into the stone and wall immediately depicted writing, just like the other two walls. Unfortunately, she did not heed what was written.

"Our fate is now in your hands, dear Sirs…"

Meanwhile…

"Sonic!"

"Ogilvie?!" Sonic turned to see his younger brother fly towards him and land in front of him. "What are you doing here?!"

"There's something on the wall the moment you smash your sword on the stone!" the youngest told him in panic. "It has something to do with the Excalibur and the Dark Hollow!"

"What's the Dark Hollow?"

"It's what is taking over the kingdom," Caliburn replied. "so we must act quickly and find the barrier stone,"

The brothers made their way through the cave and past the dark dragon then they make it to the stone pillar.

"This must be it." Sonic took out Caliburn then smashed him into the stone.

As in the three stones, the wall this stone depicted writing but neither of them understood what they meant so they just braced themselves for the barrier to open.

"Now Sonic!" Caliburn cried out.

"Here it goes!"

Meanwhile…

Nimue watched the map, with the barrier now holding up as Maurice watched beside her.

"Oh no!" she jumped into panic the moment the Dark Hollow continued to spread. "The barrier is too weak!"

She turned to the eldest triplet brother and said, "You must go and help them defeat Merlina or else the kingdom will fall!"

"Why should I?!" Maurice huffed, folding his arms as he turned his away. "They don't deserve my help! Nor does this Kingdom deserve it!"

"Maurice, your brothers need you. You said it yourself; you are the eldest triplet amongst the three of you. It will be YOUR responsibility on whatever may happen to them,"

"Still. I don't want to help them. They won't listen to me so why should I try?"

"If they won't listen to you, you have to be the older hedgehog and show what they NEED to listen to you because you're the only one to help strengthen their team,"

Maurice ears pinned in guilt before a sigh escaped his lips. "Fine. I will help them but not because I wanna save the kingdom. I just want my brothers to be safe…"

With that, Nimue watched as he used his crystal mist to teleport into the map and to where his brothers.

"Good luck, Sir Maurice…"


	17. The Final Battle

"Now's the time." Sonic turned to his sword.

"Indeed." Caliburn nodded.

"You ready?" the azure speedster turned to his little brother.

Ogilvie nodded. "Yes, I am. Let's—"

"WAIT!"

"Huh?!" the brothers turned to see their older brother appear out of his crystal mist, a new crystal sword in his hand as he advanced towards them.

"Ric!" the youngest triplet wanted to run to the eldest triplet but the middle triplet stopped him and glared at the other.

"What do you want?" he growled.

Maurice sighed. "Look, Nic, I'm not gonna hurt you guys again. Not this time. I want to help,"

"Why is that? Cause I'm pretty sure you don't want to help the Kingdom,"

"Indeed, I don't," the jade-eyed hedgehog confirmed, earning a glare from his emerald-eyed brother. "but I do want to make sure that you guys are safe…and alive…"

He choked on his words as tears began to roll down his cheeks from his eyes. The two exchanged worried looks before they walked over to embrace him in a hug.

"Sorry, Ric," Sonic stifled his own tears. "We…er, I didn't mean to make you cry,"

"Hey," Maurice smiled and wiped his tears. "It's okay. What's important now is that we stop Merlina,"

They all nodded then they ran towards the Hallow.

"Here we go!"

X

"Woah…" the triplet brothers' eyes widened to see the wizard on a throne.

Merlina was no longer the wizard she was before. She was now a queen, a Dark Queen, a.k.a the Dark Queen of the Underworld.

"I've been expecting the three of you to arrive," she spoke in her voice yet it felt…dark and…hollow…

"Just one question before we settle this." Maurice stepped forward to bravely ask. "Why'd you do it?"

"Yeah," Sonic was confused about everything. "Weren't we trying to save this kingdom from the Underworld?"

"This kingdom will fail one way or another." the Dark Queen replied, quite vaguely. "Such is its fate."

"Huh?!" Ogilvie scratched his head.

"Do you know what is to become of this kingdom?"

"Beats us," the triplets said in unison, each with a shrug.

Merlina stood up from her throne and moved forward. "Lancelot and Gawain's rift shall doom the Round Table. Arthur is struck down by his son Mordred and departs for Avalon."

"Hmm…" Maurice was listening closely. 'She got future vision of the occasion. I gotta know why…'

"This was to be our ideal world, but it will not last." she went on. "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table will end in ruin. The King Arthur my grandfather Merlin created led to nothing but mistakes, but I can succeed with the power of the scabbard, creating a kingdom that never ends."

She summoned a bloomed flower into her hands and the brothers got a flashback from when she first picked up the flower in the woods, making them all gasp in realization.

"What good is a world that goes on forever!?" the three cried out, holding out their swords.

"My sorrow an its ruin runs deeper than the depths of the Underworld. Do you not understand?"

"No!" Sonic growled, pouncing to attack. "And I don't wanna!"

"Nic, NO!" the other two tried to stop him but it was too late.

The emerald-eyed knight charged at Merlina, who used a force field to repel him, causing to be struck down.

"No!" His brothers rushed to his aid then they all glared at the Dark Queen.

"Your efforts are futile." she gave a smirk and chuckle.

The jade-eyed knight and the lime-eyed knight made an attempt to fight with rapid slashes but they both got repelled and thrown back.

"No way…" Sonic gasped in shock with wide eyes as a dark form with many tentacles appeared behind Merlina.

"Sonic!" Caliburn rushed to raise his knight's hand to guard him.

"Caliburn?!" the azure hero was surprised by the defense.

"Fool!" the talking, floating sword scolded. "A knight but always be on his guard!"

Suddenly, Merlina's creature slashed him in half, along with the other swords they had.

"Noo!!!!" the triplets were enraged and attempted to kill the Dark Queen right there, right now.

Unfortunately, they were hit back and were pushed down.

"It is time to end this…"

The triplets weakly looked up to see the creature once before they get rapidly thrashed by the beast, their screams filling the place as they get struck down.

From a portal above, Nimue and the Knights of the Round Table watched the battle in horror.

"Sir Maurice, Sir Sonic, Sir Ogilvie, you've done enough!" Percival cried out to them.

But that didn't faze them to give up their battle. Still weak as ever, the brothers helped each other to stand and pointed their half-bladed swords towards their foe.

"No!" Lancelot shouted. "There is no point in continuing."

"A-A knight never flees his foe, right, g-guys?" Sonic turned to his brothers, who nodded in agreement with him before they all get hit down again.

"You fools!" Gawain was in verge of extreme panic. "This no longer has anything to do with chivalry. Get out of there! Run!"

The three didn't listen and helped each other to stand up again.

"It…It was never about chivalry for any of us." Ogilvie admitted, his voice shaking.

"We've just gotta do what we've gotta do." Maurice nodded. "That's all."

"And that's…" Sonic patted on exhaustion. "…that's what we need to do."

"MAURICE! SONIC! OGILVIE!" the Knights of the Round Table screamed in agony until a bronze, a silver, and a golden light appeared from the portal.

"The long lost light of the scared sword!" Nimue gasped. "Quick! Your swords!"

They tossed their swords into the light and the light traveled to the triplet brothers.

In a flash, each triplet got a new piece of armor; Ogilvie gained a bronze armor and an orange cape while his air-powered sword turned into a golden staff with a crystal ball at it's tip. Maurice gained a silver armor and a black cape while his crystal sword reformed into a bigger one. Sonic, on the other hand, gained a golden armor and a red cape while Caliburn was reborn and transformed into a larger version of himself.

"Woah…" the three stared at each other in amazement.

"That's the greatest of the sacred swords; Excalibur!" Nimue gasped as she told them.

"Oh yeah!" the youngest triplet twirled his new staff around.

"Let's do this!" the eldest triplet proudly showed of his new sword.

"Alright! Let's go!" the middle triplet smirked, taking out Caliburn before they all charged at the Dark Queen.

"You cannot stop me." Merlina and her creature fused and turned into a huge monster.

"We have to destroy it!" Sonic told his team and they nodded in agreement.

SLASH! SWING! ZAP! BOOM!

The battle went on and on until Maurice and Ogilvie took Merlina by surprise, earning their brother an opportunity to end her, slicing her into half.

"NOOO!" she wailed, her dark form ceasing. "But I…I…AAAAH!!!"

"There's nothing the Excalibur cannot cut through." Caliburn smirked as they watched her reform back to her normal self.


	18. The Ending?

The triplet brothers all transformed back to their normal forms before they turned to Merlina, who sat on the grass with her long red hair, defeated. The three exchanged glances.

"Should we say something?"

"I think we should."

"Alright, then. I'll go first,"

"Merlina..." the female wizard looked up to see Maurice speaking in front of her. "every world has its end."

"I know that's kinda sad," Sonic continued. "but that's why we've got to live life to its fullest in the time we have."

"Yeah," Ogilvie picked up the flower and gave it to her. "at least that's what we figured,"

Merlina gently took the flower and held it close. "Grandfather..."

"Well done, good Sirs."

The brothers turned to see the Knights of the Round Table and Nimue move closer to them.

"Thanks to you guys!" the middle triplet grinned.

"Yeah!" the youngest triplet cheered. "Thanks, guys!"

"You guys actually came through for us," the eldest chuckled with folded arms.

"You can say that again." Caliburn agreed.

"To think…" Gawain thought out loud. "King Arthur was but an illusion!"

"The Knights of the Round Table must now disband." Lancelot sighed.

"What foolishness is this?!" the sword cried out, catching everyone except Maurice, Ogilvie, Nimue, and Merlina off-guard.

"I'll say." Nimue agreed.

"Hmmm," Percival was confused with them. "what are yo saying?"

"Have you forgotten who I am? I am the sacred sword Caliburn. I am who decides who is worthy of the crown." Caliburn reminded.

The Knights turned and stared at Sonic in shock while Nimue smiled at the azure hero. Sonic was confused while his triplet brothers snickered.

"So then..." Gawain gasped with wide eyes. "YOU?"

"You are the one and true King Arthur?!" the Knights of the Round Table all yelled in unison.

"Who me?" the emerald-eyed azure hedgehog pointed at himself in confusion as the Knights in front of him bowed. "Huh? Hey, cut that out!"

He turned to the other azure hedgehog knights. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Surprise!" Maurice grinned and shook his younger brother to make him yelp.

"That's the reason why we wanted YOU to pull the sword," Ogilvie chuckled.

"What in the name of chaos is the matter with you two?!" the middle triplet seemed rather shocked than surprised or amused. "Why me?!"

"Because you have deemed yourself worthy," Caliburn replied.

"I know that, Caliburn, but I wouldn't deem myself worthy if I knew all about this! I don't know how to be king!"

The eldest triplet placed an arm around him."Don't worry about that, brother. Gil and I can teach ya,"

"Yeah," the youngest triplet nodded with a grin. "It's line leading a team but this time, a WHOLE kingdom!"

"YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!"


	19. Epilogue

That night…

Sonic was being thought how to rule by Caliburn, who also kept him organized as two of his knights stood guard. Ogilvie was already asleep in his room because of his bedtime while Lancelot watched over Merlina, who was their recent prisoner for treason against Camelot but was in her chambers to await a just punishment to be inflicted on her.

Maurice, on the other hand, was on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thoughts haunting his mind and disturbing the connection from the call of slumber. After a while of staying awake, he sighed and sat up.

"Everybody's busy," he said to himself in a mutter. "I have time,"

He got up and used the power his crystal mist to teleport to Merlina's chambers. He noticed that Lancelot wasn't guarding the door so he took a step forward and twisted the doorknob.

The room was dark, with only the moonlight shining through the curtains. Merlina was sleeping in her bed with a chain on her ankle that was connected to the end of her bedpost. Lancelot was by her bedside, his eyes closed as he stood nearby to guard.

"Lancelot." Maurice spoke, stifling a growl that he didn't want to hide but needed to.

Immediately, the ebony knight's ruby red eyes fluttered open in his visor to see the prince, the soon-to-be-King's older brother, staring at him with fierce jade green eyes.

"Prince Maurice," he bowed his head.

"I would like to speak with Merlina."

"But, your highness, she's asleep."

"Does it seem like I care, Sir Lancelot?" the hedgehog prince finally let out the growl he hid as he clenched his fists.

Lancelot sighed and shook his head in reply. "No, it does not."

He turned and gently shook the girl awake. Merlina groaned before sitting up, rubbing her eyes to clearly focus on the being in front of her.

"Sir Maurice? What are you doing here?" she was utterly confused.

"I would like to speak with you personally, Merlina." Maurice gave a stern reply. "Lancelot, light the lamp and leave this room. Go and guard my little brother Ogilvie."

"A-As you wish." The ebony knight bowed and lit the lamp before taking his leave, shutting the door behind him.

The jade-eyed azure hedgehog prince turned back to the wizard folded his arms. "Now, Merlina, can you take a guess WHY I wanted to talk to you in such a late hour?"

"No, sire, I cannot," Merlina shook her head. "Why?"

"What you said about the future…it irked me…" the hedgehog sighed and shuddered. "Tell me, how were you able to see the future? How were you so sure that those things were bound to happen?"

"Magic, Sir Maurice. About a year back, I was still an apprentice when I was experimenting with a fortune stone, a stone glowing in all colors. I wanted it to not just predict the future but see past mistakes that others need to see for reminder. Unfortunately, as I prepared my spell, I wanted to test the fortune stone and it's abilities so I asked the question that had been looming my mind; what is the future of Camelot? In a flash, I was shown images of the tragic future where Arthur's son Mordred destroys him and where Lancelot and Gawain's feuding will put an end to the Round Table. I immediately told the original King Arthur, who looks a lot like Sir Sonic, about the future stone and even showed him what I saw. His face paled that day and that was the last we saw of him…"

"Why?" Maurice raised an eyebrow.

"My grandfather told me that the king was too shocked to accept what might happen to him. He ran off early in the morning, unnoticed by any of the Knights, into an unknown direction. My grandfather had no choice but to use the last of his strength and power to make the King Arthur that was corrupted with the scabbard. I wanted to get the scabbard to protect this world from corruption and the tragic future but the created Arthur was made to be perfect, which was a mistake my grandfather made before he died. The scabbard corrupted him and turned him against us all…"

As her voice trailed off to finish her story, the girl fell silent as she looked down with tears. The azure assassin with her shook his head and held out his hand.

"Give my the fortune stone." he demanded. "I'd like to see what you saw for myself."

"As you wish…" Merlina took the stone from her pockets and handed it to the prince. "But I must warn you, Maurice, that the scenes you will see are horrid and filled with gore,"

"I've seen worse," Maurice rubbed his gloved fingers across the cold, rough stone. "I've seen death before…first-hand death, even…"

The fortune stone glowed in radiant colors the moment he whispered the question then he got a glimpse of everything Merlina told him.

In the scene, Sonic's counterpart, King Arthur, was polishing Caliburn on his throne. The Knights weren't around so he was defenseless as his son Mordred, a lime hedgehog with hazelnut brown eyes, came in and attacked him. Arthur looked shocked and tried to defend himself but failed. He was stabbed endlessly and Caliburn was torn into two before Mordred ran off to Avalon.

The next scene showed Lancelot and Gawain, bickering as a round table blocked their path from destroying each other. Percival was trying to stop them but her efforts were in vain. Finally, Gawain left with a roar and so did Lancelot, disbanding the Knights of the Round Table for good.

At the final scene, the kingdom was destroyed. Dark Knights from the Underworld were attacking the king-less kingdom and every villager, knight, farmer and slave was being killed. The ground was filled with bloodshed as Camelot fell to it's ruin…

For any innocent creature like Merlina and King Arthur, the scene would be frightening, scarring the being to the very core. But as for a creature like Maurice, this was not the case. He has done worse than he had seen. He had seen someone kill another, he had already killed many too and he had ordered for his assassins for many innocent creatures to be killed.

"I…see." the jade-eyed prince cleared his throat and nodded as he gave back the stone.

"Does it not frighten you, Sir Maurice?" the girl was bewildered by the hedgehog's calm reaction.

"I told you, Merlina, I've seen worse than this. Unlike Sonic and possibly Ogilvie, I'm no hero. I'm an assassin; a killer; a dishonorable being who kills with a purpose of self-satisfaction. I've seen people die, I've killed people and I've ordered my fellow assassins for their death for I am a Head Assassin. I'm used to blood at the end of my blade and blood on the floor…"

Merlina's eyes widened in horror as her whole body paled. She was frozen in shock, no doubt, but it didn't faze the hedgehog.

Instead, Maurice smirked and took out his crystal sword. He yanked on the girl's arm and placed the blade near her throat.

"Tell any of the Knights or anybody else and I'll slit that throat of yours. Understood?" he grinned evilly.

The wizard gulped. "Y-Yes, sire…"

"Good." he let her go and turned away, twirling his blade to think as he opened the door.

"By the way," he turned back to the frightened girl. "Merlina."

"Y-Yes?"

"I'll try to get you out of prison."

"W-What?" Merlina was perplexed by the reply. "Why?"

"Your actions were reckless, yes, but at least you had good intentions." he explained with a shrug and stepped a foot outside the room. "Fare thee well, wizard. And have good night."

With that, he left, shutting the door closed. He went back to his room and laid on himself on his bed, his mind racing with thoughts of a million.

'Why would King Arthur's son do that?' he thought. 'How does the stone still predict he same future, even with the interference of me and my brothers? Why does King Arthur's son look like Manic for some reason? Is that why he'll betray his father? For riches? And why would Gawain and Lancelot have an argument that would lead to the disbanding of the Knights of the Round Table? Something doesn't feel right. At all…'


End file.
